Perros y conejos
by Maddo Onna
Summary: Han pasado unos días luego de lo sucedido con Sho-chan. Kagura se distancia de todos por un momentos, para la Yorozuya es normal pero para su eterno rival no, y al parecer es el único que puede ayudarla como ella quiere.


**Perros y Conejos.**

Comúnmente ellos lo hacían, sus encuentros se basaban en comprobar la fuerza del otro con brechas pequeñas dentro de sus límites de fuerza y habilidad, pero era entretenido para ambos, alguien que pudiera soportar la brutalidad de sus juegos y de sus chistes subidos de tonos Para ellos no era más que un placer tenerse como enemigos, se molestaban cuando llegaba alguien que ocupaba el lugar del otro, extraño ¿no? Solo eran rivales, solo eran chicos que se golpeaban mutuamente día tras día, sabían que tenían ciertos problemas de "celos", pero eso no se preguntaba, ni que fueran amigos.

A los rivales no se le es permitido decir sus debilidades enfrente del otro.

Pero ese día no eran rivales, ese día, el único día, en el que se podían llamar amigos. La fragilidad de la chica finalmente había salido, ese día había llegado rota -y no porque tuviera unos vendajes alrededor se su cuerpo- sino que estaba llorando. Él la encontró llorando bajo un árbol de otro parque. Él no la estaba buscando para nada, él solo patrullaba la ciudad, sí, era eso. Se le acercó con su cara de poker, ella no lo podía ver pues su rostro estaba enterrado en sus manos, que idiota era ella, dejar espacios para que cualquiera la viniera a atacar, pero como él no era cualquiera, él solo atacaba de frente, y no permitiría que nadie derrotara a SU rival, porque ella era de él, en el aspecto de enemistad y rivalidad.

El otoño era perjudicial igual que la primavera, estaciones de mierda, el clima podía pasar de una tarde calurosa como la del verano a una noche fría cual congelador del WcDonald's. Hasta él -que andaba con dos chaquetas- tenía frío, ¿cómo se sentiría su rival? Chasqueo su lengua y se sacó una de las chaquetas, para colocarla en la cabeza de ella, cubrió su espalda y brazos; ella con una pequeña abertura miró a quien lo había hecho, y lo descubrió, pero no mostraría su rostro, no un rostro como el que actualmente tenía. Él la había cubierto porque simplemente no podía permitir que su rival se enfermara, imagínate si lo hace y no tiene entretención en bastante tiempo, que aburrido sería para él, aunque podría tomar ventaja de eso y hacer más mayonesas venenosas ó practicar mejores técnicas vodooo.

¿Quién podía pasar dos horas sin cambiar la posición en un parque con un frío tremendo?

Pues ellos. Ya era de noche y ellos seguían ahí en los mismos lugares de hace ya dos horas, una porque eran muy orgullosos y dos… no había dos. Pero el colmo de él lo alcanzó, caminó hasta ella y se apoyó en el árbol sin mirarla. Suspiró y comenzó a hablar como si estuviera hablándose a él mismo.

-Ah… ¿por qué estará tan mal aquella mocosa?-Preguntó al aire, al principio ella no pudo comprender qué demonios hacía él, hasta que entendió.

-¿Por qué mierda aparece cada vez que estoy bien? ¿Cada vez que puedo continuar mi vida sin él, aparece?

-Encuentro que no debería hacerse la importante, pues capaz él tiene otros motivos por los cuales aparecer, aunque era extraño que él sea el hermano de ella… no, creo que no, los dos están igual de locos, pero si esa rata se atreve a roer mi hueso juro que lo mataré, nadie toca lo que yo tengo planes de torturar.

-Oh… quiero que alguien que me rescate de ese maldito lugar oscuro.

-Es una perra estúpida, sigue haciéndose la importante, yo la rescataré, no seré Romeo ni ella Julieta, porque que yo recuerde Julieta era una buena mujer, no una zorra.

-Ah… gracias a ese imbécil, al menos alguien pudo ayudarme, y Julieta creo que no era tan santa si se casó al día siguiente de haber conocido a Romeo.-Agradeció igualmente al aire para levantarse.-¡Oh Bastardo! ¿Qué hacías aquí?

-Esa pregunta va para ti perra, ¿qué hace una cría tan sola por la noche? ¿Robarás un banco?

Ambos se vieron con una sonrisa y se marcharon, pero tenían un pase de vuelta para tener una charla para dar sus sentimientos, aquella chaqueta encima de los hombros de Kagura, que Sougo debía recuperar para los próximos días fríos. Porque nadie podía dañar a su rival si no era él. Nadie dañaría a Julieta.

-Soy un conejo, chihuahua.

-El conejo blanco y loco de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

* * *

 **Weeeeeeeell it, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba presente y les estaría mintiendo si les digo que he escrito muchos fics nuevos porque todo lo que está escrito está a medias. 0 Inspiration. De hecho no iba a subir fic últimamente así que subí uno que tenía de hace tiempo en mi pc, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ya que es bonito, o eso creo. Como siempre les pido Reviews ya que me alegran el día la semana y el mes y rueguen que vuelvan la inspiración a mi ser porque leer mangas shojo ya no funciona, comenzaré a jugar eroge o leer ecchi. Ja neee. (¿Alguien sabe cuando va a salir la 2da temporada de Shokugeki no Soma? o ¿Cuántos episodios tendrá Haikyuu?)**


End file.
